


Home Again

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Crossover, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid with her schooling finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

Between his being at sea and her being at school, they hadn't seen each other for six years when Brigid came home, her magical schooling done, and he having all but retired along with Admiral Aubrey.

When her old father first saw her at the gates of Woolcombe, his eyes fell on her black robes. So did everyone else's eyes. Brigid wished she had changed back into Muggles clothes. She felt impossibly out of place here.

"Father?" she finally managed.

When he walked over, she was stunned to discover she was taller than him. He observed this, but smiled. "You've grown."


End file.
